Ranma 12 Final del Anime
by tortugasparrow
Summary: Que paso después del capitulo 161 del Anime?
1. Capitulo 162 - Adiós Ranma

EN UN DÍA COMO CUALQUIERA

Hacía mucho calor en el verano que estaba entrando a la ciudad, ya hacía 3 años de  
que la madre de Ranma había visitado a la familia Tendo, las cosas seguían en la misma  
línea en la vida de todos. Finalizaba el último año escolar para Ranma y Akane, ellos  
pasaban sus últimos días en Furinkan.  
Ranma y Akane, regresaban de la escuela y caminaban juntos a casa, como siempre Ranma  
caminaba por encima de la cerca mientras Akane lo hacía con sus brazos juntos sosteniendo  
su mochila un poco pensativa.

-Ranma, ya has pensado que vas a hacer después de terminar la escuela?-

-A que te refieres Akane?-

-Pues que será de tu vida, tú has pensado... bueno, que es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Pues a decir verdad no lo había pensado-

-Has pensado acerca de nuestro... bueno... tu sabes... nosotros...- dijo Akane en voz baja  
y entrecortada temerosamente

Ambos dejaron de caminar y un viento ligero soplo mientras se veían uno al otro

-Yo he pensado que... pues...- Pronunció Ranma un poco sonrojado

-Pues... no lo sé...- Continuó

Repentinamente, se escuchó un grito acompañado de un golpe

-Ranma!-

Era Shampoo que se abalanzó hacia Ranma con los brazos abiertos

-Ranma, Shampoo estaba pensando que ya que termines la escuela por fin podremos casarnos y estar juntos para toda la vida!-

-Shampoo que estás diciendo!- replicó Ranma asustado por la reacción de Akane

Sin embargo cuando miro hacia donde estaba Akane notó que esta siguió caminando ignorándolos a ambos.

-Hay es un odioso, que se cree ese Ranma, por mí que se case con quien quiera- pensó Akane mientras se alejaba notablemente molesta.

MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE LOS TENDO

-Akane porque me dejaste con Shampoo?- dijo Ranma molesto

-Pues como se veían tan felices juntos decidí dejarlos solos para que se profesaran tanto amor-contesto Akane en tono sarcástico con una cara de muy pocos amigos

-Claro que no!, tu misma viste que me estaba acosando, y ella era la que decía esas tonterías sobre casarnos, no yo-

-Ah sí pues no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida-

-Pero que terca eres, por eso nadie quiere salir contigo, eres muy terca y obstinada-

-La comida está lista!- se escuchó la voz de Kasumi desde la cocina, todos llegaron rápidamente hasta la mesa para comer. Soun y Genma estuvieron toda la tarde jugando y tenían mucha hambre. El maestro Hapossai estuvo tratando de entrar al baño público de mujeres todo el día así que también estaba hambriento. Ya hacía un año que Nabiki se había marchado a Tokio a continuar con sus estudios… en que más que negocios internacionales.

Todos comían

-Así que Ranma ya pensaste que vas a hacer cuando termines la escuela- comentó Soun Tendo

-Te recuerdo que cuento contigo para hacerte cargo del dojo-

-Es cierto hijo, ya va siendo hora de que te decidas, tienes que casarte con Akane para quedarte al frente de la dinastía de artes marciales mixtas Saotome-

-Yo no pienso casarme con una chica tan fea y poco atractiva!-

-Ah sí pues yo tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con un fenómeno-

-machorra-

-anormal-

-marimacho-

-ya ya ya todos estamos comiendo, luego pelearan Ranma y Akane- dijo dulcemente Kasumi

-Lo que Ranma debe hacer es un viaje de entrenamiento- explicó muy serio el maestro Hapossai

-Un viaje?-

-Así es, todo artista marcial debe tener un duro entrenamiento y Ranma se ha vuelto muy holgazán aquí rodeado de todas estas comodidades, si realmente quieres ser heredero de la dinastía de artes marciales mixtas, debes emprender un viaje solo por un largo tiempo, de lo contrario no podrás poderte llamar un verdadero maestro y no podrás hacerte cargo del dojo-

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos del comentario del maestro y aunque estaban un poco renuentes tanto Genma como Soun estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ranma se ira?- pensó Akane un poco asustada y sorprendida

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ranma

-Solo porque no he viajado no quiere decir que no pueda ser un maestro-

-Tu no lo sabes porque eres muy joven- indicó Hapossai mientras saltaba hacia Ranma

Ranma dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo hábilmente al maestro e inmediatamente después respondiendo con una patada, el maestro también esquivo la patada y golpeo a Ranma hacia afuera haciéndolo caer en el estanque.

-Lo vez Ranma, como puedes llegar a ser un maestro si eres tan débil-

Ranma (mujer) bajó la cabeza y se sintió afligido por el comentario y por la forma tan fácil como el maestro había ganado la batalla.

-Hay pero que bonita, mejor deberías de quedarte como mujer así estas más bonita- decía Hapossai mientras le tocaba el pecho lujuriosamente

Ranma le dio un golpe y lo mando a volar

-Haaaaayyy no podrás ser un maestrooooooo- expresaba Hapossai mientras volaba

Akane miraba a Ranma muy pensativa y decía a si misma

-Ranma!-

VARIOS DIAS HABIAN PASADO DESDE EL INCIDENTE DE HAPOSSAI

Ranma había estado muy pensativo y distraído todos los días, no tenía mucho ánimo, lo que consternaba a Akane que lo miraba preocupada.

-Ranma...Ranma...Ranmaaaaaa!- le dijo Akane

-Que sucede Akane?-

-Vamos a tomar un helado anda-

-No tengo animo en estos momentos Akane-

-Anda vamos!-

-No gracias- dijo Ranma mientras se volteo y se fue caminando despacio y mirando al piso

-Oh Ranma, que es lo que te pasa- pensó Akane tristemente

POR LA TARDE EN EL UCHAN (negocio de Ukyo)

-Eso te dijo el maestro!- dijo Ukyo sorprendida

-Así es, crees que tenga razón?- preguntó Ranma

Ukyo pensó que si hacía que Ranma se separara de Akane ella podría tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo

-Pues creo que es una buena idea-

-En serio lo crees?-

-Claro, así tendrás oportunidad de poner tu mente clara y pensar en tu futuro-

-Creo que tienes razón, entonces lo hare-

Entonces se distinguió una silueta obscura con unos ojos rojos encendidos y un aura de llamas detrás de Ranma

-Quieres decirme que es lo que harás?-

Era Akane, celosa por ver a Ranma con Ukyo.  
Ranma se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta que era Akane y dijo

-Nada... nada-

-Ranma emprenderá un viaje de entrenamiento solo- dijo Ukyo maliciosamente sabiendo que a Akane le molestaría

Entonces el aura de Akane desapareció, se quedó callada viendo a Ranma. Por un instante pensó en rogarle a Ranma que no lo hiciera, pero recobro la compostura de inmediato.

-Pues me alegro mucho, así podre descansar de el- dijo con voz muy fuerte y se fue.

POR LA NOCHE EN LA CASA TENDO

-Así que Ranma, has decidido hacer ese viaje-

-Estoy orgulloso hijo, al fin podrás convertirte en un verdadero hombre-

Ranma solo asentía con la cabeza y Akane tomaba sus alimentos sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo Akane mientras se levantaba y se marchaba a su cuarto.

-Creo que a Akane no le agrado mucho la noticia- expresó Kasumi

Los pocos días que faltaban para terminar la escuela pasaron rápidamente, Ranma se preparaba para empezar su viaje, Akane no hablaba con él desde ese día en el restaurant de Ukyo.

TEMPRANO POR LA MADRUGADA

Todavía no salía el sol y Ranma planeaba iniciar su viaje, para esto preparo una gran mochila de viaje que cargaba en su espalda. Al pasar por la habitación de Akane paro un momento y pensó en tocar a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no sabía que le iba a decir y que probablemente ella estaba dormida. Además ella no había querido hablar con él desde aquel día.

Se aproximó hacia la puerta principal de la casa Tendo, momentos antes de atravesarla volvió a parar, volteo su cabeza y miro fijamente a la ventana de Akane.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella- pensaba Ranma con ojos expresivos

-Tal vez no la vuelva a ver nunca-

-Desearía haberle dicho...-

Se dio media vuelta y atravesó la puerta para empezar su viaje de entrenamiento, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que Akane estaba despierta y también lo estaba viendo por la ventana con una mirada triste y el puño de su mano izquierda tocando suavemente sus labios.

-Por favor vuelve pronto... mi Ranma-


	2. Capitulo 163 - El nuevo Tendo

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Ranma se había marchado, la vida trascurría con bastante normalidad en la casa de los Tendo.

CASA DE LOS TENDO

-Akane voy al mercado!- gritó Kasumi  
-Está bien- respondió Akane mientras hacia un poco de ejercicio

Akane estuvo partiendo tejas un rato, cansada decidió sentarse un momento. Hacia un poco de viento y la campanilla estaba sonando por el mismo. Entonces noto con melancolía el palo que usaba Ranma para practicar.

-Donde estas Ranma?- pensó Akane  
-Cuando volverás?-  
-Acaso pensara en mí?- se preguntaba Akane a si misma

De pronto llegaron Soun y Genma corriendo

-Akane, Akane!-  
-Llego una carta de Ranma-

Akane sonrió inmediatamente mientras la abría

-Hola Akane como estas, he estado recorriendo el Japón en estos tres meses, derrotando a maestros de incontables dojos, demostrando la supremacía del arte marcial mixto Saotome, por ahora me encuentro en la parte norte de la montañas, escuche que existían hombres muy fuertes que también pienso derrotar, después decidiré a donde iré luego. Salúdame a todos. RANMA-

-Que bien mi hijo ha derrotado a muchos hombres jajaja- dijo Genma  
-Claro que si Saotome- dijo riendo Soun también

Akane estaba feliz de saber de Ranma, pero esperaba más palabras que estas de su parte y pensó

-El probablemente este feliz por no estar aquí-  
-Pues por mi está bien-  
-Porque no le contestas la carta hija?-  
-Porque no me da la gana- gritó Akane furiosa

Soun y Genma se quedaron callados muertos de miedo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Un joven estaba sentado en el parque, su nombre era Shingo, el miraba algunas chicas paseando, este joven de apariencia sencilla, era delgado, de cabello corto casi a rape, vestía una camiseta sencilla con pantalón azul y soñaba con impresionar a una chica para hacerla su novia, pero debido a su extrema timidez no era capaz siquiera de acercarse a hablar con una. Era muy débil también y constantemente otros se burlaban de él.

Mientras caminaba por el parque viendo a una chica, este se topó con dos jóvenes que estaban practicando artes marciales, estos se molestaron con él y empezaron a empujarlo, uno de ellos lo empujo hasta un arbusto mientras estaba dentro del arbusto algo misterioso paso, una especie de escarabajo diablo se pegó a su nuca, y sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente. Shingo se levantó entre un aura negra y se reía cruelmente mientras daba una paliza a sus agresores.

EN EL MERCADO CERCA DEL CONSULTORIO DEL DR TOFU

-A ver que más necesito para la comida- decía Kasumi mientras caminaba por el mercado

-Ah ya se!, necesito...-

Kasumi vio a una pequeña anciana que caminaba despacio como desorientada y débil

-Señora se siente bien?-

-Por favor ayúdame-

-Que le sucede señora está bien?-

-Por favor ayúdame- dijo la anciana al desmayarse

Kasumi se sorprendió mucho cuando noto quien era esta anciana.

-Pero si es!...-

-Debo llevarla rápido con el Dr. Tofú-

EN EL CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR TOFÚ

-Está bien señor panda, era solamente un rasguño, le recomiendo que no juegue en los arboles  
porque es usted muy pesado para las ramas- el doctor tofu mientras despedía a Genma

-Doctor... doctor Tofú!- se escuchó un grito

Era Kasumi que traía a la anciana

-Hola Kasumi como estas- dijo el doctor mientras saludaba a un poste de luz con los anteojos nublados

-Doctor rápido tiene que ayudarla!-

-Pero si es...-

-Mama!-

-Que te paso mama?- expresó el doctor un poco asustado

-Llevémosla adentro-

EN EL DOJO TENDO

-Pero donde estará Kasumi?, ya debería haber regresado, estoy preocupado- señaló Soun

-Si yo también- decía un cartel que sostenía Genma (panda)

Mientras se escuchaba el estómago rugiendo de ambos

-Ouch! ustedes siempre iguales. Iré a buscarla- replico Akane

DENTRO DEL CONSULTORIO

-Hijo, estoy muriendo... coff coff-

-No mamá no digas eso, yo te voy a cuidar-

-Estoy muriendo hijo, y el único sueño de mi vida desde que murió tú padre no lo podré ver realizado-

-Pero mamá-

-Por favor Tofú, tú sabes que es lo que más anhelo antes de morir-

-Pero mamá trata de entender-

-Buenas tardes- entro Akane al consultorio, después de que le habían dicho que había pasado con Kasumi

-Hola Akane!- dijo Kasumi

-Que está pasando-

-Al parecer la mamá del doctor está muy enferma, en estos momentos el doctor esta con ella-

-Tofú, tienes que concederme mi última voluntad antes de reunirme con tu padre-

-Pero mamá es que no entiendes yo quisiera pero es que no puedo-

-Anda hijo, mi más grande deseo es verte casado con una buena mujer-

-Pero mamá yo no soy capaz de...- se quedó callado

-Ya veo, entonces creo que no me podre ir en paz-

-Le traigo una sopa casera caliente- expresó Kasumi al entrar a la habitación

-Espero no interrumpir nada doctor-

-Claro que no Kasumi, tu siempre tan amable- le decía el doctor al esqueleto

-Hay doctor usted siempre tan bromista aun cuando la situación es delicada

-Niña, te llamas Kasumi verdad?-

-Así es señora, Kasumi Tendo-

-No te gustaría ser Kasumi Tofú y convertirte en la esposa de mi hijo-

-Mamaaaaaaa!- exclamó exaltado el doctor

-Como se te ocurren esas barbaridades, que va a pensar...-

-Si-

Todo se quedó en silencio por un segundo en la habitación, la madre del doctor en la cama, el doctor, Kasumi y Akane la puerta.

-Como dijiste Kasumi?- Comento Akane

-Que si, seré la esposa del doctor-

El doctor se puso todo de color blanco y se desmayó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el piso,  
mientras Akane se quedó sin habla.

-Me gustaría mucho ser la señora Tofú- volvió a decir Kasumi con una sonrisa dulce en su cara, sus ojos entre cerrados e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su derecha y sus manos juntas.

Akane puso una gran sonrisa en su cara también

-Muchas felicidades Kasumi, me alegro mucho por ti-

-Y muchas felicidades doctor Tofú, también a usted-

El doctor seguía desmayado con la cara sonrojada

-Ahora si hijo, al saber que estarás casado con esta buena mujer ya me puedo ir tranquila coff coff-

-No mamá- dijo el doctor tomándola de la mano

-Es tiempo ya-

-Señora- señaló Kasumi preocupada

Mientras la anciana poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

-Mamaaaaaaaaa- grito el doctor

-Nooooooo-

-No te mueras!-

-No he muerto tonto!, solo quiero descansar, ya me siento mejor y solo tengo sueño-

Dijo la mama del doctor mientras todos cayeron al piso.

EN LA NOCHE CASA TENDO

-Queeee?- vociferó Soun

-Kasumi se casa!- y se desmayó llorando

-Muchas felicidades- decía el cartelón de Genma (panda)

-Muchas gracias tío Genma- dijo Kasumi

Estaban en el comedor

-Quiero pedirle su bendición ahora que Kasumi ha aceptado casarse conmigo- le dijo el Dr. a Soun

-Claro que sí, será un honor tenerlo en la familia doctor- dijo Soun aun llorando

-En serio?-

-Claro doctor, ahora también será un Tendo-

Todos celebraron con una sabrosa cena esa noche en la casa de los Tendo, se notaba a Kasumi muy feliz cocinando para todos ahora incluido su futuro esposo. Akane estaba muy feliz por su hermana pero no dejaba nunca de tener ese pensamiento permanente en su cabeza, sobre todo  
cuando miraba la luna fijamente

-Ranma… vuelve pronto por favor-

EN UN DOJO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD A ESA MISMA HORA

Un maestro se veía en el piso derrotado mientras un muchacho reía a carcajadas...

-Ahhhh jajajaja, yo soy shingo el guerrero más fuerte en del mundo ahhh jajaja-

Era este mismo muchacho del parque, pero se veía un cambio en sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso color morado y una temible sombra aparecía detrás de él.


	3. Capitulo 164 - El final del Cisne

EN EL RESTAURANTE DE LA ABUELA DE SHAMPOO

-Kasumi se casa!- dijo la abuela de Shampoo

-Así es abuelita, con el doctor Tofú, la boda se realizara cuando regrese Ranma y Nabiki también-

-Pero que sorpresa-

-Shampooooooo!- gritó mousse al entrar

-También nosotros podríamos aprovechar y casarnos no crees?-

-Shampoo solo se casara con Ranma- contestó Shampoo mientras pateaba en la cara a mousse

-Pe.. pero Shampoo, yo te amo-

-Shampoo ama Ranma y Shampoo se casara únicamente con Ranma- exclamó Shampoo, baño a mousse con una cubeta de agua fría-

-cuac cuac cuac-

EN EL DOJO TENDO

-Así es Nabiki, Kasumi se casará por fin con el doctor Tofú- decía Akane a su hermana por teléfono

-Que bien, ya era hora no crees?, y tu cuando aceptaras tus sentimientos por Ranma y te casaras hermanita?-

-Ni que estuviera loca!, además Ranma se fue y quién sabe si volverá-

-Es verdad Ranma se fue hace ya largo tiempo, te ha escrito?-

-Sí, pero siempre dice lo mismo-

-Y tú le has escrito?-

-Pues no… Nabiki, Nabiki-

-Qué raro se cortó la llamada, está haciendo un clima extraño afuera-

EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD A ESA MISMA HORA

-Nadie puede con Shingo, soy el más poderoso del mundo y acabare con todos-

Una nube negra estaba situada sobre media ciudad proveniente del poder de este personaje

AFUERA DEL RESTAURANTE DE LA ABUELA

Mousse estaba sentado muy triste viendo al suelo mientras pensaba

-Ahora si Shampoo se pasó, me humillo y me dijo que no me quería…. Shampoo-

-Carta para el señor mousse!- dijo el cartero

-Soy yo-

-Es una carta de mi madre-

-Hijo, necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor vuelve a china. Tu madre-

-Que estará pasando dijo Mousse- mientras corría a buscar a Shampoo

-Donde esta Shampoo abuela?-

-Fue a repartir unos pedidos-

-Tengo que encontrarla-

-Para qué?-

-Mi madre me escribió diciendo que estaban en peligro y debo buscar a Shampoo para volver a China-

-Mousse debes entender que Shampoo no está interesada en ti y si deberás la quieres debes dejarla en paz-

Mousse se quedó callado dio vuelta y corría afuera de la tienda

-Es cierto, es momento de ser un hombre y aceptarlo- dijo en voz fuerte

-Shampoo ama a Saotome y nunca me querrá a mí-

-Probablemente no la merezco-

-Saotome!, más te vale que la cuides mucho, no hay otra como ella en todo el mundo- gritó mousse llorando

-Ahora me iré para siempre-

-Adiós Shampoo-

Shampoo lo miraba tiernamente desde atrás de la cerca cuando Mousse se alejaba llorando

-Adiós mousse- pensó con cierta tristeza

EN LAS MONTAÑAS DEL LEJANO NORTE DEL JAPON

-Vaya he progresado mucho desde que partí, tal vez ese viejo tenia razón y si estaba volviéndome holgazán y perezoso, ahora soy más fuerte y un poco más sabio-

-Creo que acampare aquí esta noche, ya está oscuro-

Puso su tienda, e hizo una fogata mientras se recostaba viendo la luna en el cielo

-Akane-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

EN UNA ALDEA CHINA UNOS DIAS DESPUES

-Vamos muévanse rápido-

Decían unos hombres mientras obligaban a hombres, mujeres y niños a trabajar en la construcción de lo que parecía una pirámide gigante.

-Muévete holgazán- gritaba un hombre fuerte amenazando a un anciano abatido por el cansancio

-Muévete o te juro que lo lamentaras- levanto su brazo con un látigo

-Que te muevas- hizo el movimiento de azote

Repentinamente el látigo se vio enredado con una cadena

-Qué es esto- dijo el hombre

-No permitiré que hagas eso- era Mousse

-Mousse!- gritaron con alegría varios que estaban viendo, es Mousse ha regresado, mira es Mousse

-Mousse hermano!- corrió un pequeño niño

-Qué diablos, quien eres tú, te daré tu merecido- refunfuño el hombre mientras hacia un movimiento de combate con los brazos hacia mousse

Mousse salto hacia atrás y se paró sobre unos bloques de piedra y después contra atacaba con sus lanzas debajo de sus mangas. Logro acabar rápidamente con el hombre, pero aún mas rápido llegaron otros 3 a atacarlo, el rápidamente los ato con una cuerda y un movimiento rápido y los dejo colgados de cabeza pendiendo de una polea.

-Vah! solo eso pueden hacer- dijo muy confiado Mousse

-Hermano!-

-Donde esta mamá hermanito?-

-Está en la cantera junto con otras personas del pueblo-

-Quien los ha metido ahí?-

-Unos hombres malos, que capturaron a todas las guerreras y nos obligan a trabajar para construir una gran pirámide para su dios-

-Pues no pienso permitirlo!-

-Quien te crees tú para interrumpir la construcción la pirámide del gran HUISI?- dijo un sacerdote desde lo alto de la construcción

-Yo soy Mousse y esta es mi gente-

-Pues no te permitiré que sigas interfiriendo-

-GRAN LUZ DE HUISIIIIIIII-

El sacerdote lazo un gran rayo de luz que cegó a todos incluyendo a Mousse inmediatamente. Mousse no pudo contra el ataque del sacerdote y cayó en un contenedor con agua, se convirtió en ganso y fue capturado. También fue llevado junto con los otros habitantes del pueblo a la cantera para que trabajara con ellos.

-Mousse eres tú?-

-Madre, hermanos-

-Qué alegría que hayas venido, pero veo que ni siquiera tú con tu fuerza pudiste derrotar a esos  
malvados-

-Es que me sorprendieron esos canallas, pero que es lo que hacen aquí-

-Ellos descubrieron que nuestro pueblo era un lugar muy rico en recursos, y nos atacaron para poder construir el palacio de su dios, que vendrá de nuevo a apoderarse del mundo, ese hombre sacerdote es muy fuerte y ninguno de nuestros guerreros pudo con él, ahora solo estamos esperando el fin-

-No lo permitiré, yo los salvare-

-Pero hijo, y donde está tu prometida?-

-Ehhhh quién?-

-Tu prometida, nos contaste en tus cartas que ya estabas comprometido con una bella amazona, y que te ibas a casar con ella, no es así?-

-Ahhh si mamá, como se me pudo olvidar, lo que pasa es que ella se quedó porque está muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda hehehe-

-Me alegra tanto hijo, me encantaría poder salir de aquí para conocerla, pero ahora estamos atrapados-

-Hoy por la noche mientras los guardias duermen escapare y derrotare a ese sacerdote, note que su técnica obtiene el poder del sol así que durante la noche tendré la ventaja-

-Eres muy listo y muy guapo hijo-

Esa noche Mousse espero pacientemente hasta que todos los guardias se durmieran, hábilmente se zafo de sus grilletes, amarro a todos los guardias sin que se dieran cuenta, después corrió hacia el templo para derrotar al sacerdote.

-Sal canalla, yo soy Mousse y he descubierto tu punto débil-

-Así que has regresado por más-

Mousse se lanzó con una patada voladora que dio en el blanco, pero el sacerdote ni se movió siquiera un centímetro

-Crees que solamente tengo una técnica, crees que por haber descubierto el punto débil de mi técnica podrás vencerme, eres muy ingenuo-

Entonces el sacerdote junto sus puños e invoco el poder de HUISI, se convirtió en un gigante y destruyo la parte superior del templo al mismo tiempo. Mousse trato de lanzarle bombas, estrellas y puntas pero ninguna siquiera hacia cosquillas al gigante. Este tomo a mousse de una pierna y lo azoto fuertemente contra el suelo. Después escupió una bola gigante con fuego que se dirigía a mousse estaba a centímetros de tocarlo cuando esta fue golpeado por una bola

-Shampoo!- gritó Mousse

-Viniste a salvarme!-

-Shampoo no te dejaría solo-

-Shampoo- dijo Mousse llorando pero sin poder moverse

-Ahora monstruo te las veras con Shampoo-

Shampoo atacó con una serie de golpes en la cabeza y los ojos del gigante que lo dañaron un poco, pero que solo provoco lejos de derrotarlo, que este se enfureciera mas

-Diablos, es muy fuerte-

Shampoo se lanzó una vez más al ataque pero esta vez el monstruo el tomo de la cintura y la apretó fuertemente

-Ah jajaja, es una bella y fuerte amazona, será perfecta para el sacrificio del señor HUISI.

-Shampoo!- gritó Mousse

-Déjala maldito, si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello te arrepentirás

-Entonces Mousse convocó una gran energía y se convirtió en un ganso gigante también

En aquel momento voló tan arriba que casi pudo tocar las estrellas, para después dejarse caer en picada libre directo a la cabeza del gigante. Este le lanzo una bola de fuego pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para llegar a la altura donde estaba mousse. Golpeo con toda su fuerza al gigante mientras este preparaba una bola de fuego para provocar una explosión gigantesca.

El gigante desapareció por completo y Shampoo salto para caer en el suelo sana y salva.

-Mousse!... Mousse!... gritaban todos desesperadamente al no encontrarlo.

-Mousse dónde estás? - gritaba también Shampoo

Tras despejarse un poco el polvo que levanto la explosión se vio una silueta caminando dificultosamente a lo lejos, y se alcanzaban a distinguir en ella un par de anteojos redondos.

-Es Mousse- vociferó alguien entre la muchedumbre que estaba libre ahora

Shampoo, su madre y sus hermanos corrieron hacia él, mientras este caía en sus rodillas

-Sha... Shampoo lo logré lo derrote- dijo Mousse muy apenas

-Logre salvarte Sha... Sham...- y se desmayo

-Eres un tonto Mousse- le dijo Shampoo

-Ohhh tu eres la novia de Mousse- dijo la madre de Mousse

-Mucho gusto yo soy la madre de Mousse-

Después de ver a mousse unos segundos Shampoo respondió

-Mucho gusto señora, soy Shampoo la prometida de mousse- con una sonrisa en su boca

EN LA CIUDAD

Casi toda la ciudad estaba ahora cubierta por una nube negra con rayos color morados, la atmosfera se siente de miedo. Todos se preguntan que podrá estar pasando.


	4. Capitulo 165 - Donde esta tu corazón?

LAS MONTAÑAS

-Mi viaje de entrenamiento ya tiene 6 meses-

-Y me ha traído hasta estos lugares-

-Llevo ya más de 100 buenos peleadores derrotados-

-No cabe duda de que me he vuelto más fuerte-

-Eres tu Ranma Saotome?- dijo un hombre de apariencia demoniaca que se acercó por la espalda

-Si lo soy, quién eres?-

-Soy la última persona que conocerás!-

-Eso lo veremos-

Este hombre lanzo rápidamente una serie de navajas hacia Ranma, el dio un salto enorme, más aun de lo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver en Ranma, esto debido claro a su entrenamiento.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- contesto sarcásticamente Ranma

-Ni uno solo pudo tocarme-

-Mira bien niño- dijo con voz seca el extraño

-Queee!, uno de ellos me alcanzo, pero cuando, no me di cuenta... eso no importa, no me ha causado daño alguno-

-Jajajaja estas navajas están envenenadas con veneno de serpiente, ahora poco a poco te dejara inmóvil-

-Es cierto, no puedo el cuerpo-

-Ahora muereeeeee!-

El hombre se lanzó con el puño ardiendo hacia Ranma ferozmente

-Ahhhhhhhhh puño de serpiente!-

No cabía duda alguna que Ranma moriría si recibía el ataque directo, pero él no podía moverse ni un centímetro, entonces el hombre atravesó a Ranma por completo con su puño

-Akaneeeeeeee!- grito Ranma

-Ranma!- se levantó Akane rápidamente de su sueño

-Ha sido solo un sueño-

-Ranma, donde estas?-

-Vuelve pronto-

-Cosas raras están pasando en la ciudad-

-Una nube extraña ha estado cubriendo la ciudad por más de una semana y no ha dejado de llover-

-Además esos extraños rayos color morado-

-Ranma- dijo Akane mientras una ligera lágrima se asomaba de sus ojos

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Ranma caminaba solitario con su mochila en hombros como hacía ya tantas semanas, de pronto logro distinguir una mujer joven corriendo. Detrás de ella parecían alrededor de 5 hombres montando caballo mientras la perseguían.

-Ven acá mujer, tú te casaras con uno de nosotros!-

La chica parecía tener no más de 12 años y estaba muy asustada.

Uno de ellos la alcanzó y entonces todos la rodearon

-Somos los hombres más fuertes de la región, y no tienes alternativa mujer, debes casarte con alguno de nosotros

-Pero yo solo soy una niña!- replicó la chica muy asustada

-eso no importa, por estos lugares debes escoger esposa antes de que otros se adelanten-

-Anda vamos a la aldea para que nos casen-

-Noooooooo-

-Déjenla tranquila- interrumpió Ranma mientras golpeaba al malhechor

-Como se atreven a molestar a esta niña-

-Quien eres tú?-

-Soy un viajero y yo la defenderé-

-Gracias- pensó la chica mientras miraba a Ranma

Ranma salto sobre un segundo y un tercer hombre haciendo el truco de las castañas calientes, rápidamente acabo con ellos, un cuarto hombre quiso atraparlo, pero Ranma de una patada lo mando lejos, el quinto hombre no hizo siquiera el intento de atacarlo y huyo, los otros cuatro lo siguieron despavoridos mientras le gritaban enojados

-Nos volveremos a ver muchacho!-

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ranma a la niña

-Sí, muchas gracias por salvarme-

-Quienes eran esos sujetos?-

-Son bandidos, ellos van al pueblo y se llevan a las mujeres-

-Ya que en el pueblo no hay mujeres, todos se pelean por encontrar esposa-

-Ellos querían llevarme para casarme con alguno de ellos-

-Porque nadie hace nada?- Replicó Ranma

-Somos un pueblo muy humilde que vivimos pacíficamente-

-Mi nombre es Chuka, por cierto, cual es el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome-

-Ranma ven a mi casa para presentarte a mis padres y mis hermanos por favor-

Ambos caminaron durante algo de tiempo mientras se acercaban a esta aldea

-Papá... papá-

-Chuka, hija, donde has estado estaba tan preocupado-

-Fui perseguida por los bandidos papá-

-Pero este joven me rescato de ellos-

-Eres muy amable y te debo la vida de mi hija, como podré pagártelo- dijo el padre de Chuka

-No es nada, yo solo pasaba por ahí-

-Te quedaras a cenar hoy de acuerdo?-

-Mmm si claro está bien-

-Y dime que haces por estas lejanas tierras-

-Estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento, para convertirme en el mejor exponente de la categoría libre de artes marciales mixtas-

-Ya veo, nosotros somos principalmente un pueblo de paz, que nos dedicamos a vivir pacíficamente, para poder llevar la maldición que nos aqueja desde hace más de 100 años-

-Maldición?- pregunto Ranma

-Hace ya 100 años, uno de nuestras más grandes gurús, la gran Shamka, hizo un viaje a china en busca de la paz interior verdadera, sin embargo ella cayo por accidente en una fosa encantada, se dice que todo aquel que cayera en esta fosa se convertirá en hombre con el agua fría-

-Queeee?- grito sorprendido Ranma

-Así es, desde entonces solamente una de cada 100 de nuestros hijos nace mujer, el resto somos hombres, por este motivo nuestro pueblo está en peligro de dejar de existir, ya que tenemos que irnos para buscar esposa y defender a nuestras hijas para que no sean robadas-

-Ahora entiendo- contesto Ranma

Aahh que bueno mi esposa ha regresado del templo, Kamka, querida mira este joven es Ranma, el ayudo a nuestra hija cuando los bandidos estaban tras ella-

-Mucho gusto y muchas gracias joven, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecemos-

-Y ellos son mis otros hijos-

Entonces enumero 21 nombres del resto de sus hijos, todos ellos varones

-Wow- pensó Ranma

-Dime querida como estuvo el templo?-

-La gran Shamka, estuvo todavía en transe-

-Queee?- dijo Ranma sorprendido

-No había dicho que ella cayó en las fosas hace más de 100 años?-

-Así es, pero gracias a su gran sabiduría, la gran Shamka ha logrado vivir todo este tiempo-

-Es en verdad una persona muy poderosa- exclamó Ranma

-Así es, y es también el pilar de nuestro pueblo, sin ella moriríamos seguramente-

-Su espíritu es lo que mantiene la harmonía-

-Padre, padre... padre- se escuchó la voz agitada de algunos de los hijos fuera de la casa donde se encontraba Ranma

-Padre, los bandidos han atacado el templo-

-Qué?, no puede ser-

Corrieron rápidamente hasta el templo, que no estaba muy lejano de donde se encontraban. Vieron como más de 50 hombres atacaban el templo y todos sus visitantes, despojándolos de todo lo que traían. A Ranma le pareció extraño que ninguno de ellos se defendió. Salieron huyendo antes de que Ranma pudiera llegar a ayudarlos. Para cuando arribó al templo ya todos se habían ido.

-Gran Shamka, gran Shamka se encuentra bien?-

La gran Shamka permaneció en posición de flor de loto sin moverse ni un solo milímetro aun cuando empezó a llover, Ranma cubriéndose se dio cuenta que la gran Shamka seguía siendo mujer aun cuando se estaba mojando.

-No será la misma persona de la leyenda que me conto el papa de Chuka, será otro tipo  
de maldición, o serán solo mentiras- pensó Ranma

-No te cubras- se escuchó decir con voz ronca pero firme a la gran Shamka

-No te debes cubrir físicamente el agua fría, si no espiritualmente- volvió a decir

-De que está hablando gran Shamka?- preguntó el padre de Chuka

-Tu joven, también llevas contigo la maldición de las fosas no es así?-

Entonces Ranma movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras se dejaba de cubrir y se convertía en mujer a la vista de todos.

-Pero como lo supiste?- dijo Ranma (mujer)

-Como haces para que no te afecte el agua fría?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que cubrir tu espíritu-

-Mi bebe!, mi bebe!- es escuchó un grito de una mujer llorando

-Mi bebe, se lo han llevado- dijo una mujer que estaba cerca

-Los bandidos se llevaron a mi bebe, tenía solo dos días de nacida y la traía al templo para pedirle a la gran Shamka que le diera un nombre, pero se la han llevado-

-Ranma, por favor ayúdanos- dijo el padre de Chuka

-Tienes que rescatar a esa bebe-

Ranma quería ayudarles, pero no dejaba de pensar en eso que había dicho la anciana gurú

-Joven, ve a ayudar a esa bebe, cuando regreses te ayudare con tu problema- volvió a decir la gran Shamka

Ranma se concentró de nuevo y dijo

-Perfecto, entonces rescatemos a esa bebe-

-Rápido Chuka, busca algo de tu ropa para mí-

Ranma entonces rápidamente se vistió como una mujer muy bella y decidió poner una trampa a los bandidos. Vestida como mujer salió a las afueras del pueblo y se quedó un rato esperando.

-Yuju señores bandidos, donde están, son una damisela sola-

-Maldita sea porque no da resultado?-

De pronto un bandido de corpulencia grande salió gritando

-Qué suerte, que suerte, una mujer, una mujer, serás mi esposa!-

Ranma salto antes de que este la abrazara y de una patada en el rostro lo desmayo

-Lo tengo- dijó

Pasaron algunas horas y el gran hombre se despertó

-Que me ha pasado?, donde estoy y porque estoy atado-

-Ahora vas a decirme donde esta esa bebe- le contesto Ranma (hombre)

Llegaron entonces juntos a la entrada a lo que parecía ser una cueva oculta entre las montañas

-Es ahí-

-Así que ahí es donde tienen a todas las mujeres ocultas- dijo Ranma mientras se bañaba con una cubeta de agua fría.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta entrar a la cueva, sin que nadie se diera cuenta llego hasta donde estaban todas las mujeres que habían robado, incluyendo a la bebe.

-Rápido por aquí- Ranma guio a todas las mujeres poco a poco hasta la salida sin que se diera cuenta nadie

-Las mujeres han desaparecido!- grito uno de los bandidos

Ya todas habían salido y Ranma se quedó al final con la bebe en los brazos. Corría hacia la salida

-Tengo que hacer algo antes de que me alcancen, si no estos bandidos volverán hacer de las suyas-

Entonces Ranma se concentró y lanzo una fuerte energía hacia la parte superior de la cueva

-Huracán del tigreeeee!-

Ranma apenas alcanzo a salir de la cueva, antes de que las rocas se desplomaran en la entrada dejando enterrados a todos los bandidos a la vez. Estaba también sorprendido por la fuerza de su energía.

-Uff estuvo muy cerca-

Unos niños jugaban cerca del templo cuando uno de ellos grito

-Miren son ellas, son ellas!-

Todos miraron al horizonte mientras se veía como las pocas mujeres que tenía el pueblo y había sido raptadas regresaban sanas y salvas, entre ellas por supuesto la bebe que cargaba Ranma en sus manos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por salvar a mi bebe-

-Muy bien hecho chico, ahora como te lo prometí, te revelare el secreto que tanto quieres saber- dijo la gran Shamka

-Perfecto-

-La idea es la más simple y al mismo tiempo la más difícil de lograr de todas las técnicas del mundo-

-Simplemente es necesario serenar tu corazón y tu mente-

-En el momento que ambos lleguen a tener paz, tú serás capaz de controlar tu cuerpo a tu voluntad-

-Serenar mi corazón y mi mente?-

-Así es-

Pasaron días enteros en los que Ranma estuvo entrenando su corazón y mente para tratar de lograr ese estado, sin embargo no podía tener éxito. Ranma lo intentaba muy duro, la gran Shamka notaba que Ranma no podía lograrlo

-Demonios, porque no puedo lograrlo?- decía Ranma fatigado de cuerpo y mente

-Donde está tu corazón?- dijo Shamka

-Donde está tu corazón y mente en estos momentos?-

-Mi corazón y mente?-

-Así es joven estudiante, tú no puedes serenar tu corazón porque no está aquí contigo, de esa manera no podrás nunca lograrlo. Primero debes darte cuenta en donde está tu corazón y mente-

Ranma entonces bajo la cabeza y se quedó muy pensativo

-Lo mejor joven estudiante es que sigas con tu viaje, encuentres tu corazón y recuerdes mis palabras-

-Una vez que lo logres podrás lograr el control total sobre tu cuerpo, eso no solo te dará un gran  
poder, también podrás dejar de lado tu maldición-

-Bien- dijo Ranma

-Así lo hare-

-Ranma, Ranma!- se escuchó una voz

Corría chuka junto a la mama de la bebe que había salvado Ranma, hacia Ranma y hacia la gran Shamka.

-Ranma, quiero pedirte una cosa más- dijo la mama

-Una cosa más- dijo Ranma extrañado

-Podrías por favor darle nombre a mi bebe-

-Yo nombrar a tu bebe?-

-Si quiero que sea tu ahijada, por eso quiero que tú escojas el nombre que llevara mi hija-

-Vaya!- dijo Ranma mientras se quedó pensando

Unos días después, Ranma se despedía de todos los habitantes del pueblo mientras se alejaba caminando todos también despedían a Ranma alegremente.

-Adiós Ranma!-dijo el papa de Chuka

-Cuídate mucho y no nos olvides!-grito la pequeña Chuka

También la mama de la bebe se despedía de Ranma mientras le decía a su hija.

-Dile adiós a Ranma mi pequeña... Akane-


	5. Capitulo 166 - El sacrificio de Akane

EL DOJO TENDO

Otra mañana fría en la ciudad, las nubes que surcaban los cielos ya tenían estacionadas más de un mes en la ciudad, las plantas estaban muriendo por la falta de sol, algo extraño estaba pasando en la ciudad pues muchos de los habitantes y principalmente los maestros a de artes marciales estaban enfermos. No se trataba un simple resfrío o fiebre, simplemente se les terminaban las fuerzas y tenían que permanecer en cama.

-Voy a salir!- gritó Akane a su papá y al tío Genma

Kasumi como de costumbre había ido a visitar al doctor Tofú, así que ahora Akane se encargaba de algunas de las labores de la casa, por supuesto no la de la cocina, eso lo seguía haciendo Kasumi claro. mientras Akane caminaba por la calle, notaba como todo se estaba poniendo más y más extraño en la ciudad, sostenía un paraguas todo el tiempo ya que no dejaba de llover, y hacia un frio intenso Akane se preocupaba por lo que estaba pasando, pero se preocupaba aún más porque no había tenido noticias de Ranma desde hace tiempo, ya habían pasado casi 12 meses desde que Ranma había salido a entrenar y más de 4 que no tenía noticias de él, lo último que supo fue que estuvo en un pueblo donde solo nacía una mujer entre cada 100 bebes.

-Ranma, donde estás?- pensaba triste Akane

-Las cosas están muy extrañas por aquí-

-Me pregunto si él pensará mí?-

De pronto Akane vio en el parque una persona conocida

-Kuno!- gritó

-Kuno!- expresó con voz más fuerte

Pero Kuno parecía estar sin conciencia.

-Kuno!-dijo una vez más

-A...A...Akane Tendo- contesto Kuno débilmente

-Pero kuno que te ha pasado?-

-Yo… yo fui vencido por un chico- dijo Kuno

Entonces Kuno le conto con detalle a Akane que se había encontrado con un chico  
y este lo reto a pelear, Kuno encantado acepto y lucho con todas sus fuerzas, pero el  
chico lo venció fácilmente.

-Desde entonces me he sentido muy débil, cada vez más y más- complementó Kuno

-Qué extraño, y quien era ese chico?-

-No lo sé, dijo llamarse Shingo solamente, y fue todo lo que dijo además de esa risa macabra que tenía, no escuche más.-

Akane ayudo a Kuno a llegar a casa y luego se dirigió a la suya preocupada por lo que le había contado

-Papá, tío Genma, maestro!- exclamó Akane asustada

-Que les ha pasado?- dijo Akane

-Hija, un chico vino al dojo a retarnos a una pelea-

-Queeé?-

-Dijo llamarse Shingo, y además que él era el mejor peleador del mundo-

-Rápidamente un aura oscura salió detrás de él y no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya nos había, vencido-

-Ni el propio maestro pudo hacer algo en contra del muchacho-

-Ahora no podemos levantarnos, estamos muy débiles-

-Es verdad- decía el cartel de panda de Genma

Es lo mismo que me dijo Kuno, es el mismo chico

-Donde está ahora?-

-No lo sé, no debe estar lejos-

Akane corrió hacia afuera para ver si podía encontrar al chico pero no lo pudo encontrar, pero notó un ruido en el dojo y fue rápidamente a ver.

-Quien eres tú?- dijo Akane con voz fuerte

El chico estaba sentado en el centro del dojo con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo se podía sentir una presencia extraña y maligna. Entonces súbitamente abrió los ojos

-Mi nombre es Shingo, el mejor y más grande peleador del mundo-

-Que le has hecho a papa y a tío Genma?, responde-

-Ellos son débiles, la familia Tendo fue vencida fácilmente-

-Entonces te las veras conmigo!- increpó Akane

-Tú eres solo una chica, no podrás hacer nada contra mí, además ya he vencido a la familia  
Tendo en pelea, no probaría nada que yo te derrotara-

-Eres un cobardeeeeeeee!-

Akane corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia Shingo. Lo ataco con un golpe pero Shingo  
no tuvo ni siquiera que moverse para evitar el ataque ya que Akane solo pudo golpear su aura que formaba un escudo invisible.

-Eres además muy vigorosa mujer-

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre... mi nombre es... mi nombre es Akane Saotome!-

-Soy la esposa de Ranma Saotome, el mejor peleador del mundo- dijo Akane sonrojada

-Y dime Akane Saotome, donde está en estos momentos ese Ranma?-

-Pues él no está aquí ahora-

-Entonces lo esperare-

-Tendrás que pelear conmigo antes!- dijo Akane

Akane volvió al ataque, esta vez con una patada circular fuerte. En esta ocasión logro tomar un poco distraído a Shingo y tocarlo levemente en la frente.

-Estoy sorprendido- dijo Shingo

-Nunca nadie había sido capaz de tocarme Akane Saotome, ahora realmente estoy interesado en ti, esperare a ese Ranma para poder deshacerme de él y finalmente serás mi esposa jajajaja-

-Eso nunca, Ranma te derrotara ya lo veras-

Akane ataco por tercera vez, pero esta vez Shingo cerró sus puños y convoco una gran energía de color morado, esta energía tomo forma de relámpago y se dirigía hacia Akane.

-No te lo permitiré!-

Se pudo distinguir una sombra que ayudaba a Akane desviando el relámpago

-No te atrevas a lastimar a Akane!- dijo este hombre

-Ryoga!- asentó Akane gustosa

-Eres tu Ranma Saotome?, porque te atreves a intervenir?-

-Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, y no permitiré que lastimes a Akane-

-Con que Ryoga eh, terminare contigo en tan solo unos segundos-

Shingo volvió a apretar sus puños y toda la habitación se oscureció. Concentro toda su energía y ataco a Ryoga con relámpagos morados. Ryoga recibió el ataque directo y por un momento no se pudo ver nada. Sin embargo había soportado el ataque, estaba un poco lastimado pero podría seguir en la pelea

-Realmente eres más fuerte que todos aquellos a quien he vencido fácilmente, pero ese fue solo calentamiento, ahora veras de lo que puedo ser capaz-

Shingo levanto sus brazos en todo lo alto, entonces una luz morada salió de cada uno en dirección al cielo, Ryoga miraba atónito como aparecía una silueta demoniaca detrás de Shingo.

-Ataque de batalla!- vociferó Shingo

La energía que salía de Shingo entonces se materializo en una gran bola de energía que desintegraba parte del suelo, las paredes y el techo del dojo al tocarlo. Ryoga se puso en posición de batalla

-Rugido de leoonn!- grito Ryoga con todas sus fuerzas

Una gran explosión se produjo, las dos energías chocaron y luchaban una contra la otra. Ryoga se debilitaba rápidamente y estaba perdiendo la batalla poco a poco.

-te venceré Ryoga Hibiki, y entonces podre quedarme con Akane Saotome-

Ryoga escucho el nombre "Akane Saotome" y el tiempo se congelo unos momentos en su cabeza...

-Queeeeee!-

-Que ha dicho?-

-Acaso dijo Akane Saotome?- penso Ryoga

-No puede ser... Akane y Ranma... Akane y Ranma... nooooooo!-

El rugido de león se fortaleció (al ser una técnica que se alimenta de energía negativa) casi igualando la bola de energía de Shingo

-No puede seeeeeerrr!- grito Ryoga

Shingo noto como el rugido de león de Ryoga empezaba a tomar más y más fuerza, entonces la silueta diabólica que apareció detrás de Shingo tomando posesión completa de él. Después de esto se produjo una gigantesca explosión entre las energías.

No se podía ver mucho debido al polvo

-Coff coff-

-Ryoga... Ryoga!-

Al fin se disipo un poco el polvo y se pudo distinguir a Shingo de pie, pero ya no era el mismo chico esta vez se veía más temible. También se pudo ver a Ryoga tendido en el suelo. Ryoga había perdido la pelea y se veía muy mal.

-Pero que le ha pasado a Ryoga demonio?- preguntó Akane

-Así como a tu familia y el resto de los guerreros a los que he vencido está perdiendo su energía-

-Perdiendo su energía?, porque?, quien eres tú?- inquirió Akane

-Soy el espíritu de la batalla, me he apoderado del cuerpo de este chico para poder cumplir con mi ambición, derrotare a todo los guerreros del mundo y después se someterán todos ante mi poder-

-Una vez que derroto a mi enemigo, yo me quedo con su voluntad de pelea, así yo me vuelvo más y más fuerte, cada vez que cae un guerrero-

-Dime, que les pasa después de que pierden la voluntad de pelea?-

-Inevitablemente... mueren ahhhhjajajajajaja-

Akane se asustó mucho cuando escucho estas palabras del espíritu de la batalla

-No puede ser, entonces papá, Kuno, Ryoga, el tío Genma y el maestro... morirán-

-Así es-

-Debe existir alguna forma de remediar esto- le dijo Akane

-Debe haber un método- dijo llorando

-Podría existir un método- señaló misteriosamente el espíritu de la batalla

-Cuál es?-

-Un sacrificio de voluntad, para poder compensar las vidas de todas estas personas-

-Un sacrificio?- dijo Akane

-Así es, tú deberás sacrificar algo para complacerme y poder salvarlos-

-Algo?, como que?-

-El sacrificio que quiero de ti, es...-

-Quiero que sacrifiques tu compromiso más sagrado, quiero que renuncies a lo más preciado para ti, quiero que sacrifiques... tu matrimonio-

Akane se quebró por dentro al escuchar eso

-Sacrificar... renunciar a... Ranma?-

-Solamente bajo esa condición podrás salvar a todos tus amigos y familiares, entonces que dices Akane Saotome?-

Akane se quedó fría, su corazón latía fuertemente, pensaba en Ranma, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en su papa y en el tío Genma.

-Dime Akane Saotome cuál es tu respuesta?-

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Akane con tono triste

-Renunciare a Ranma a cambio de la vida de mis amigos-

-Entonces, que así sea- dijo el espíritu

-Ahora tu serás mi prometida, tan pronto como le comuniques a Ranma tu decisión, tu familia y amigos estarán curados- dijo mientras desaparecía lentamente

-Y debes darte prisa Akane Saotome, porque les queda muy poco tiempo- se escuchó el eco del espíritu de la batalla mientras se retiraba

-Pienso derrotar a Ranma de cualquier manera-

Akane cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba en el dojo, parecieron solo minutos, pero estuvo ahí al menos por un par de horas.

-Que paso aquí Akane?- se escuchó a un hombre en la puerta del dojo

Akane giro su cabeza rápidamente y lo vio.


	6. Capitulo 166 y Final - 1 mas 1 igual a 5

-Responde Akane, que pasó aquí?-

Era Ranma, había vuelto de su entrenamiento. Cuando Akane lo vio, quería con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia él y abrazarlo, había pasado tanto tiempo y no había pasado un solo día en el que no pensara en él. Pero antes de reaccionar pensó en lo que le había dicho el espíritu de la batalla.

-Si quieres que todos regresen a la normalidad, tienes que sacrificar tu voluntad, tu más grande deseo-

Akane entonces tomo fuerzas y miro a Ranma

-Como te atreves a volver así como así- le dijo

-Que dices Akane-

-Te fuiste como si nada y ahora regresas-

Ranma no esperaba para nada esta reacción, por un momento pensó que Akane lo extrañaría

-Ya veo- dijo Ranma con un tono fuerte

-Entonces me iré a otra parte-

-Pues no me importa!-

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca, no me interesa más lo que pueda pasar contigo oíste-

Ranma se quedó mirando a Akane por unos momentos en silencio. No respondió palabra, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la calle.

-Akane… yo que hice todo esto por... solo por...- Pensó Ranma

Akane no pudo más, cayó sobre el piso y se quedó dormida.

-Akane hija, Akane!-

-Akane despierta!-

-Estas bien Hermana?-

Todos estaban rodeando a Akane, Soun, Genma, Kasumi y Ryoga.  
Akane poco a poco abrió los ojos y despertó

-Que ha pasado?- Dijo Akane

Por un momento pensó que se trataba solo de un mal sueño, pero no era así.

-Estuviste dormida hija, nosotros estamos bien, no sabemos que es lo que haya pasado-

Akane recordó lo que había pasado y que Ranma no estaría más a su lado.

POR LA NOCHE ESE MISMO DIA EN LA CASA DE LOS TENDO

Akane estaba sentada en la orilla de su jardín, viendo las estrellas tristemente, una parte de ella estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos y familia sanos, pero otra estaba destruida por  
saber que no lo volvería a ver

-Ranma- susurró Akane muy levemente

-Porque lo hiciste Akane?- era la voz de Ryoga

Akane se sorprendió al escucharlo

-Sabes Akane, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por protegerte, y apuesto que tu familia también lo habría hecho, si hemos de morir a cambio de tu felicidad no habríamos dudado en hacerlo. Ahora ellos y yo estamos bien gracias a ti, pero preferiríamos morir luchando por lo correcto y no vivir viendo como tú te sacrificas.

-Ryoga-

-No podemos permitir eso hija!-

-Papá-

-Es cierto Akane- Genma (panda)

-La única forma de terminar con esto es venciendo al espíritu de la batalla-

-Pero cómo podríamos vencerlo?, es demasiado fuerte, ni Ranma podría vencerlo-

-El espíritu de la batalla es un ente maligno sin precedentes- dijo el maestro

-No es posible vencerlo sin tener por lo menos un espíritu de igual magnitud-

-No hay muchos espíritus que pueden lograrlo-

-Debemos pensar que espíritu puede vencerlo o de lo contrario no lo podremos derrotar-

-Akane?- dijo Soun

-A dónde fue?- mencionó Kasumi

EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

Ranma estaba sentado en lo más alto de una resbaladilla del parque, hacia frio, pero no le importaba, estaba solamente pensando y viendo hacia las nubes en el cielo.

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?- se decía a si mismo

-Así que tú eres Ranma Saotome!- se escuchó una voz

-Quien es-

-Jajaja yo soy… tu perdición-

De las sombras Ranma pudo distinguir unos ojos luminosos. De pronto un relámpago morado salió hacia él y Ranma dando un gran salto lo esquivó.

-Veo que eres bueno Ranma Saotome- caminó Shingo (el espíritu de la batalla) lentamente hacia Ranma

-Quien eres tu?- volvió a preguntar Ranma

El espíritu no contesto y volvió a atacar ahora con una serie de relámpagos. Ranma hábilmente esquivó todos y se lanzó al contra ataque, logro dar en el blanco con una patada, pero el espíritu de la batalla a penas y la sintió.

-Y ese es el gran poder de Ranma Saotome?-

-Que dices, ya verás!-

Ranma se lanzó ferozmente al ataque con el truco de las castañas calientes, pero el espíritu se movía tan rápidamente que no lo pudo ni tocar.

-Huracán del tigre!- gritó Ranma

La técnica de Ranma pudo conseguir tocar al espíritu, hasta debilitarlo solo un poco

-Ahora es mi turno-

El espíritu concentro su poder en una bola de energía como la que había terminado con Ryoga, y la lanzo hacia Ranma. Ranma abrió sus brazos y contuvo la energía hasta lograr detenerla por completo.

-Vaya! en verdad eres fuerte, Ranma Saotome, pero no podrás contra mi siguiente técnica, debes sentirte honrado ya que nunca he utilizado esta técnica con alguien-

El espíritu convoco toda su energía maligna y empezó a flotar en el aire

-Ahora toma esto Ranma Saotome-

El espíritu lanzo una pequeña chispa color morado brillante hacia Ranma más rápido que una flecha, la chispa se internó en el pecho de Ranma justo al lado de su corazón antes de que Ranma pudiera reaccionar

-Raaaanmaaaa!- se escuchó un grito

-Es A... Akane-

-Esta técnica es imposible de detener, ya que ataca al enemigo internamente, esta técnica se apodera de la parte más valiosa que guarda tu corazón, al mismo tiempo hace que toda tu energía sea expulsada de tu cuerpo destruyendo su entorno, en el caso de alguien tan poderoso como tú, tu energía será capaz de destruir toda esta ciudad. El enemigo deberá escoger entonces entre sacrificar la parte más valiosa dentro de su corazón para poder detener su energía o destruirlo todo. Pero debo advertirte algo, no cualquier peleador es capaz de hacer este sacrificio, ya que para poder hacerlo y detener tu energía, debes tener completo dominio sobre ti mismo, y esto solo se puede lograr cuando tienes paz interior, así que te aconsejo que decidas bien-

-Dime Ranma que harás?-

-Es fácil- contestó Ranma

-Akane ahora ha puesto claros sus sentimientos, así que la decisión es fácil-

-Ranma noooo!- gritaba desesperada Akane

Ranma se encontraba inmóvil, además empezaba a perder su fuerza, y sus 5 sentidos, en esos momentos recordó la lección que le había dado la gran Shamka.

-Para poder lograr obtener el verdadero poder y el control total sobre tu cuerpo debes encontrar a tu corazón-

Entonces Ranma se tranquilizó a sí mismo a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Mi Corazón?... dónde está mi corazón?-

-Ranmaaaa!-

Podía escuchar a Akane a lo lejos y muy débil, debido a la pérdida de conciencia que Ranma estaba sufriendo.

-Lo tengo- pensó Ranma

Empezó a llover fuertemente en esos instantes, la lluvia cayó sobre Shingo, Akane y Ranma. Akane notó que a pesar de que la lluvia tocaba a Ranma, este no se había convertido en mujer, además en el rostro de Ranma también pudo notar una sonrisa. Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente y miro fijamente al espíritu

-Lo he logrado espíritu, logré por fin obtener la paz que necesito para hacer mi último sacrificio y derrotarte, me doy cuenta ahora que la verdadera paz se obtiene dando y no recibiendo, y por eso daré mi vida por Akane y todas las personas que pudiste lastimar-

-Nooo! Ranma Nooo!- gritaba Akane

-Ahoraaaa!- gritó Ranma con fuerza

-Adiós Akane- Ranma le dijo tiernamente a Akane mirándola mientras su cuerpo desaparecía entre una gran explosión de luces intensamente luminosas.

Akane podía distinguir como la silueta de Ranma desaparecía con la explosión al tiempo que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Ranmaaaaaaa no te vayaaaaas... por favor... no te vayas... yo... yo te amo con todo mi corazón te amo!-

Poco a poco se fueron disipando las luces frente a Akane, ella no podía ver nada con claridad. Cuando por fin todo se aclaró, no había rastros del espíritu de la batalla ni tampoco de Ranma.

-Ranma... Ranma... Ranmaaaaa… no me dejes!-

Akane cubrió su cara con las manos y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho

-Tranquilízate Akane-

Akane quito las manos de su cara y Ranma estaba parado frente a ella

-Ranma!-

Akane no podía dejar de llorar, se lanzó hacia Ranma y lo rodeo con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza apretándolo fuertemente, y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Ranma.

Akane con sus ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas acercó sus labios al oído de Ranma y le dijo con una voz suave y tierna

-Ranma, por favor no me dejes-

Akane subió un poco sus manos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ranma, giro lentamente su cabeza apenas rozando su nariz con la mejilla de Ranma hasta que sus labios se unieron con ternura durante unos segundos.

-Yo estaré contigo siempre... Akane- contestó Ranma quien también abrazo fuertemente a Akane por la cintura

El espíritu de la batalla solo podía ser vencido por una cosa, y no fue el sacrificio de Ranma, fue por otro espíritu aún más fuerte, el único espíritu más fuerte que existe... el espíritu del Amor.

.

.

.  
.

TIEMPO DESPUES

Las personas en la casa de los Tendo han ido desapareciendo poco a poco, primero fue Soun Tendo quien ahora está reunido con su querida esposa en un lugar muy especial.

Al igual que el maestro Hapossai quien ha partido, seguramente estará molestando a alguien  
por ahí en donde quiera que se encuentre.

Genma y Nodoka Saotome viven en las montañas del Japón pacíficamente, ocasionalmente visitan la casa Tendo.

Kasumi ahora es la esposa del Dr. Tofu y viven junto con sus 8 hijas en la ciudad, Kasumi se encarga de la comida y cuidado de pacientes del Hospital.

Nabiki es una de las más grandes inversionistas del país, además tiene negocios de préstamos por toda la ciudad y vive en un lujoso departamento cerca del dojo.

Shampoo y Mousse viven en china.

Tatewaki Kuno ahora ocupa el cargo de director de la escuela Furinkan, sigue siendo el capitán del equipo de kendo y además sale con Nabiki Tendo.

Ukyo sigue atendiendo su negocio.

A veces llegan cartas de Ryoga, contándonos sobre sus viajes, cuando logra llegar a la ciudad visita la casa Tendo, a menudo trae regalos y recuerdos de sus viajes.

En la casa de los Tendo han ido desapareciendo las personas poco a poco, pero también han llegado otras. En el dojo se puede ver al maestro de las artes marciales mixtas Ranma Saotome dando catedra a sus estudiantes, la mayoría niños, niñas y jóvenes que se esfuerzan para lograr ser los más fuertes.  
Entre ellos tres destacan. El pequeño Soun Saotome de 6 años quien ya casi es un maestro a pesar de su edad, también esta Genma Saotome II de 5 años quien además de su destreza en combate es todo un genio estratega, y más que nadie destaca la pequeña Rumiko Saotome de tan solo 3 años, esta pequeña niña es muy fuerte y muy audaz, pero sobre todo destaca un carácter de los mil demonios.

Akane mira a sus más grandes tesoros entrenar desde la parte de atrás del dojo, mientras coloca una flor a una repisa con tres fotografías…

En la primera se puede ver a Soun Tendo y su esposa,

En la segunda la fotografía que se tomó toda la familia y amigos cuando visitaron la playa

Y en la tercera una foto de la boda de Akane y Ranma…

Aquí es donde finalmente termina nuestra historia…

Aunque también comienzan otras


End file.
